Version 1.05
March 13th, 2014 The Tower of Noctis is the hub realm for 'Ascended' mode dungeons. These dungeons will be scaled to the current maximum content level and will provide an increased challenge and reward. General Added notification glow when the notification button gets added. Added some new animations for receiving certain items and spells. Increased max quantity in shops to 999 instead of 99. Improved options window and keybinds are now customizable. Improved some cases where auto attack was cleared if any other attack failed. Sacks and Baskets now store rare crafting components. Content Ascended Mode Quests added, find Guardian Wolfgar in Eldevin City to begin the quest-line. The Tower of Noctis on the Isle of Nasaroth is now accessible to level 40 players. Added Ascended 'Secluded Valley' Dungeon. (note: Ascended currency / gear will be coming next update) Added extra stats to track kills of the Crimson Macabre, Infernal Empire, Sriosian Empire and the Agama. Added LFG Queue for Trial of the Champions. Added LFG Queue for Ascended Secluded Valley. Darmov in Diminutive City has had his missing loot table added. Updated quest rewards for Brokenshore, Nasaroth Forest, Betex, Dryad Forest and Fel'Thaar Forest resurrection quests. These will now be more level appropriate. Updated the Blossom Ridge Regional Vendor to sell equipment that is level-appropriate to the zone. Balance Ancestral Spirit now does 125% healing every 5s for 40s up from 75% every 5s for 30s. Upped Meteorite impact radius from 2.5 to 3 yards. Life steal is now limited to 4 procs per second. Void Portal and Call of the Wild should now spawn summons with more appropriate health based on the player level. Fixed PvP damage/health reduction not being applied to Damage / Heals over time. The Temple Guardian outside the Temple of the Three has had his area effect damage lowered. Bugs Added a missing map location for Crannoch Gauntlet. Crafting/Gathering will now always cancel out if you get teleported. Changed the stat tracking Rokfoot kills to track Ohdar Rokfoot kills instead. Fixed an issue with Ardin Thomas showing a quest indicator for Strange Tablets before it was available. Fixed an issue when changing shop tabs sometimes the scrolling broke in the buy tab. Fixed a bug with the World Boss Achievements. Fishing Daily 9 will now correctly expect 15 Plaice. Fixed the achievement icons for Foraging Level 15 and Foraging Level 30. Jewelry Daily 9 will now correctly expect one Improved Citrine Ring of Combat and one Improved Citrine Ring of Magic. Fixed case where Golden Tankard waitresses got stuck thinking they were already busy. Fixed an issue where you resurrected in the secondary location and it checked if the primary location's quest for Death's Door was unlocked instead. Fixed an issue causing Storm to sometimes deal damage twice per second instead of just once. Fixed an issue where Item tooltips in repair window did not always show the correct gem slots. Fixed an issue where some character bound items could be placed in the Vault. Fixed a bug where you open legendary treasure and doesn't roll the random stats if your inventory is full. Fixed an issue where the Wild Familiar could deal less damage than intended. Notification bubbles no longer detach from their button if the buttons are re-positioned. Overhauled how Gold Collected stat works to fix potential issues. If you disconnect while farming someone else can no longer steal the plot straight away. Various incorrect spellings of Terenul Rosu have been corrected. Category:Patch Notes